Observation Files
by dragonmage27
Summary: Ordered by Reborn, Tsuna is sent on a mission to investigate the secret lives of his guardians by tailing them for a day. Target 1: Hibari Kyouya. Target 2: Gokudera Hayato. Target 3: Yamamoto Takeshi. Target 4: Sasagawa Ryohei
1. Hibari Kyouya

Dragonmage27: ...don't ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Shaman King or Elvis Presley.

"Tsuna, as boss of the Vongola family, it is your duty to understand the lives of your family members. You should start with your Guardians."

"Huh?"

"Your target today is Hibari Kyouya; tail him for a day and report all your observations and discoveries you found out about your Cloud Guardian."

"HIEE!! But there's school today! Reborn-!"

"Oh, one more thing. Try not to get caught following him, no good Tsuna, for he'll surely bite you to death."

-

**Observation Files 001 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Reception Room, Namimori Junior High School

Upon Hibari-san's arrival at school, he has come up to the members of his Disciplinary Committee. He stops talking with the committee about the rotational schedule of hallway patrol when Kusakabe Tetsuya steps into the room after monitoring the school entrance to make sure everyone is dressed in uniform. Here is a conversation recorded from behind the sofa of the Reception Room:

"Kusakabe. Why are you not dressed in uniform?"

Small shuffles of confusion.

"I am sorry Hibari-san. My mother made me trim my hair yesterday."

"I don't care, if your hair is not in position, exactly thirteen inches long and five inches in diameter, following protocol as second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee by the end of this week, I'll bite you to death."

End of Conversation.

Revelation: Hibari-san has extreme loyalty to the Namimori school dress code and a disturbing strange obsession interest in phallic-looking hairstyles. _Is that how Kusakabe-san became the second-in-command?_

-

**Observation Files 002 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Japanese History Classroom, Namimori Junior High School

The classroom is very silent. Hibari-san sits near the back, next to the windows staring outside the window. Despite his lack of attention, Odagiri-sensei does not care. Instead, he stands with his back straight, his voice a low murmur, his eyes flickering left to right avoiding the corner that was occupied by the Disciplinary Committee Leader.

Even the students in this class are very wary of angering Hibari-san. They sit very still, feigning rapt attention towards the teacher, even though neither sensei nor Hibari-san seems to care. Even Takahashi-senpai, captain of the basketball team, and terrorizer of the first years, was very well behaved.

This peaceful setting of a perfect classroom was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open. In stepped Suzuki-senpai talking loudly to his friend who was in the hallways. He stopped talking as he stared, confused at the quiet, tense atmosphere of the classroom. Just as he spotted Hibari-san in the back slowly getting out of his seat, he took a stumble backwards and crashed into his friend.

"H-hibari-san! Y-you came to class today," stammered the very nervous Suzuki-senpai, as he shoved his friend out the door, trying to remove the obstacle in his escape route.

Hibari-san's eyes flickered to Odagiri-sensei's and ordered him to "continue what you were doing," before he single-handedly lifted Suzuki-senpai by the collar, dragged him into the hallway and slammed him into the wall. Without relinquishing his grip on the senior, Hibari-san swung back his leg to send Suzuki-senpai's friend flying. Pulling out his tonfa, Hibari-san proceeded to dish out his punishment.

The anguished screams and cries of the two seniors echoed through the halls and as the sirens of the ambulance came to pick up the two students, Odagiri-sensei and the students of the classroom visibly flinched.

Revelation: Hibari-san has as much disregard towards teachers as he has patience dealing with those who disrupt discipline. Teachers fear Hibari-san as much as they fear a lower of salary. Classmates of Hibari-san resemble motionless, noiseless mannequins or if not, will soon be relocated at a hospital, beaten into the role of a motionless, noiseless mummy.

-

**Observation Files 003 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Reception Room, Namimori Junior High School

It is currently lunch time. Hibari-san is sitting on the sofa of the Reception Room, his bento, barely eat, lying on the table. Hibari-san's cellphone rings and Hibari-san shuts off his phone after glancing at the message. After requesting Gokudera-kun to use his dynamite to create a diversion at the other side of the school, here are the 5 not-yet-deleted messages on Hibari-san's cellphone:

-Message from: Kusakabe

9:54 AM

_Hibari-san, I messaged you to inform you that there is an important meeting with the school body council today. It is not mandatory if you do not wish to attend._

-Message from: Italian Herbivore

10:18 AM

_Hey Kyouya, how are you? You're probably in school at this time right? I arrived to Japan yesterday and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime. We could have more training._

-Message from: Private

10:49 AM

_I got the goods you wanted. I've already placed them at the designated location. I will be coming to pick up the money in two days. It was nice doing business with you._

-Message from: Italian Herbivore

11:38 AM

_Hey Kyouya, how are you? You didn't reply to my message before so I thought you were in class. I was going to message you sooner, but Romario said you probably did not reply because of class. Are you eating lunch now?_

-Message from: Italian Herbivore

12:15 PM

_Hey Kyouya, how are you? You didn't reply, so I presumed you were still in class. You're probably eating lunch now right? So do you want to meet up some time? I need you to help me pass on a message to Tsuna. _

Revelation: Hibari-san seems to be dabbling in some...suspicious business. I wonder why Dino-san needs to go through Hibari to pass to message...

-

**Observation Files 004 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna **

**Location: **Rooftop, Namimori Junior High School

Hibari-san is currently sleeping on the rooftop of the school despite the fact that the bells have already rung. Close to him, Hibari-san has placed a plate of...bird seed?

_Hibari-san has been sleeping motionlessly for a few hours. Due to the lack of activity, other than the few times where a small yellow bird has landed eat seed and nibble on Hibari-san's hair, I will now eat the bento Gokudera-kun got me during lunch break. _Itadakimasu._ HIIEEEEEE, Hibari-san is waking up. I must flee. _

Revelation: Classes are not mandatory for Hibari-san. He enjoys resting on the rooftop and has a soft spot for cute yellow birds. He also can hear a whisper from ten feet away while he is sleeping and is scarily conscious of his surroundings immediately after waking up. _If I am lucky, Hibari-san cannot see through metal water tanks. _

-

**Observation Files 005 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Alleyway, Namimori

Hibari-san skips the meeting with the student body council and is supposedly retrieving the merchandise from the message in his phone. It is a rectangular shaped package wrapped brown paper. Hibari-san tucks the package under arm and walks out into the fast food restaurant next door. Dressed incognito, I bravely follow Hibari-san inside to see a waitress bow to him holding out a bag with a nervous smile. "Your usual hamburger, Hibari-san."

Hibari-san exits. My stomach growls.

Revelation: It is not mandatory for Hibari-san to attend mandatory school meetings. He also enjoys hamburgers. It is also not mandatory to pay for them either.

_-_

**Observation Files 006 – Hibari Kyouya – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Hibari Residence, Namimori

Night has fallen and Hibari-san has gone home, or which I believe is his home.

_Beep. Beep. _Hibari-san opens the window and puts out another plate of bird seed before clicking on his messaging system.

_You have four new messages. Message One:_

"Hey Kyouya. How are you? I'm in Japan right now. Are you in school? I just wanted to say-"

_Message deleted. Message Two: _

"Hey Kyouya. You didn't reply to any of my messages, are you alright? I-"

_Message deleted. Message Three: _

"Kyouya, are you home right now? You still haven't replied-"

_Message deleted. Message Four:_

"Kyouya, I'm at your front door-"

_Message deleted. You have no new messages. _

Hibari-san angrily unplugs his messaging system before turning on some music. It song is English and it sounds familiar. _Elvis Presley?_ Sitting down onto his couch, Hibari carefully rips open the brown package he retrieved. With a triumphant smirk, Hibari-san pulls out... "a special edition Wooden Sword Ryu doujinshi?!"

_...Shit. _

Revelation: There are no revelations. One cannot write with crushed fingers.

**Reported by: Hibari Kyouya**

Dragonmage27: poor tuna...


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Dragonmage27: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! As always, reviews are motivation xD. Also...8.08.08 Yay for the Olympics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Dedicated to Angstinmypants/Megane-Chan/Wmei

-

"No good Tsuna, it's about time. I have your next target in mind."

"Ehhhhhhhh! But Reborn! I just got discharged from the hospital!"

"That's why I warned you not to get caught. I'll say it again, try not to get caught. Your target today is the Storm Guardian."

"Hieee!? Gokudera-kun?"

-

**Observation Files 007 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **School Gate, Namimori Junior High School

Gokudera-kun is leaning against the wall at the entrance for school while his eyes scan the students who are coming in. As a group of giggling girls walk up to Gokudera-kun, he brushed them off with an annoyed look. Yamamoto walks up to Gokudera-kun, holding his baseball equipment, ready for morning practice apparently, and greets him cheerfully. Gokudera-kun snaps back vehemently with a sour face before turning and marching towards the school.

From there, he walked around almost aimlessly. The bell rings and Gokudera-kun, instead of heading up towards the classroom, he walks towards the exit.

Revelation: Deduced from Gokudera-kun's bad-tempered attitude towards female classmates and Yamamoto alike, there are high possibilities that he has low blood pressure in the morning.

-

**Observation Files 008 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Sawada Residence, Namimori

Gokudera-kun goes to my house. _Huh? Why? _He looks around, spots Bianchi-san, and runs out into the streets with a pale face and wild eyes before she could see him. With shaky fingers, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it before putting it between white quivering lips.

Gokudera-kun started walking around when his cell phone rang. Here is the one-sided recording of Gokudera-kun's phone call.

"What do you want?"

"_No! _Jyuudaime is not with me!"

"Why do you care, baseball idiot?" _Yamamoto-kun?_

"So? There's no point in school. It's too easy."

"Maybe for you."

A long pause.

"No. _No!_ Goddammit. Shut up!"

It must be really hot outside standing in the sun. Gokudera-kun's face is all red.

"Whatever, go back to class."

Gokudera-kun hangs up and continues walking, agitation showing up more and more as he leaves a trail of cigarette butts. He's up to his third pack.

Revelation: It is recommended to direct Gokudera-kun to pamphlets on the top causes of lung cancer and the dangers of chain smoking and nicotine patches.

-

**Observation Files 009 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Candle Shop, Namimori

Gokudera-kun enters the small candle shop and walks up to the counter. There he shares a conversation with the man:

"...missing."

"What?!"

"I'll need about two dozens. Take the money from my father's account."

"Alright, alright. Let me go to the storage room. Watch the store for me."

The man comes out with a heavy box and heaves it onto the counter. Gokudera-kun inspects the goods and frowns. "These are different from the usual."

"Yeah, I had to import these from somewhere else. It's more expensive, but these are better. Bigger explosion, bigger bang you know? But what do you care? It's not your money. Right?"

Gokudera-kun pulled out one stick of dynamite and gave it a long deciding look before lighting a cigarette. "I'll take them."

"Of course. H-hey! Don't smoke in here! This is a candle shop _and_ you're next to a crate of dynamite!"

Revelation: I...I guess dynamite do look like candles...somewhat...

-

**Observation Files 010 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Convenience Store, Namimori

Gokudera-kun enters a small convenience store and grabs a pack of _dried sardines?_ before walking up to the counter and demanding four packs of cigarettes.

_While Gokudera-kun argues with the cashier when they ask for identification, I will use this distraction to buy some onigiri for lunch before Gokudera-kun starts using his dynamite._

Gokudera-kun emerges from the store with a triumphant smirk and four new packs of cigarettes. _Where did he get a fake ID?_ He turns into the alleyway and looks left and right, front and back before crouching down. He pulls away a bright blue tarp from a big brown crate. Inside was a large tabby and a assortment of different colored kittens. Here is a recording of what took place:

"Apple! You have more kittens!"

Crackles of a bag being opened.

_Meow_.

"Eat up now okay? If I'm in school, it's going to be hard for me to give you food."

_Meow._ _Lick. _

"You're too spoiled Apple. Imagine what Jyuudaime would say if I bring home a stray cat and sixteen kittens."

Sigh.

"You know...I can't always take care of you...it's not like ten years from now, Cantaloupe and Honeydew will have a kitten and I'm going to take it home and call it Melon. Like that will ever happen."

_Meow. _Huh...that cat looks smug...

"Alright, alright. I'll go get some milk for you okay? Banana! Stop chewing on Cherry's tail!"

Revelation: Gokudera-kun has a soft spot for cats...and a strange naming sense too.

-

**Observation Files 011 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Unknown, Namimori

Despite being calmed by the cats, Gokudera-kun continues to wander around, smoking more and more. His footsteps are brisker; his eyes are wide open, darting around like he was looking for something. His fists are clenched tightly, the knuckles on his hand white.

_Wait, what is he looking in the garbage can for?_

..._I think we're lost. _

Revelation: I fear for Gokudera-kun's health. We should somehow convince Doctor Shamal to look at Gokudera-kun. And perhaps give him a map of Namimori, Gokudera-kun is probably not yet adjusted to Japan yet.

-

**Observation Files 012 – Gokudera Hayato – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Street, Namimori

Gokudera-kun is on the phone.

"Your directions suck, baseball idiot. It's already dark."

Pause.

"Whatever, I'm going to go sleep now...I don't need your help tomorrow!...fine whatever."

Pause.

"...Night."

Gokudera-kun shuts off his phone and begins to start walking. He yawns and mutters, "time to sleep." _So I can see where Gokudera-kun lives_..._wait...this street is familiar...EHHH!! THAT'S MY HOUSE!!_

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Jyuudaime!!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where were you? I called you, but your phone was shut off! I was looking for you all day!!"

Revelation: Mission...failure.

-

Draqgonmage27: It's a bit shorter than last time...but I couldn't really extend it that much longer without it seeming draggy with Gokudera just walking around looking for his Jyuudaime...anyways the next update will probably be awhile because I'm getting my wisdom tooth removed and I have low pain tolerance so I'll be too depressed and busy with eating ice cream to write. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

Dragonmage27: yeah...so I realized I haven't updated this for almost a complete year....but I suddenly had inspiration to do Yamamoto :) Does anyone actually still want to read this? (Also, I don't know if I've addressed this, but I am a die-hard D18 fan, hence the hinting in Chapter 1, and I also like 8059, so if you get those vibes, they were meant to be there. If you don't like BL (why are you in this fandom JK JK) then you probably will just brush it off right?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

-

"Good morning Tsuna!"

"Morning Mom," the boy rubbed his eyes. It was six thirty in the morning, how could his mother be so energetic?

"Reborn came by this morning and he left you a package."

"Oh." Tsuna wondered if he should call for backup. With Reborn, you were never certain if there was a bomb in there.

"Anyways, come downstairs for breakfast soon." As she left, Tsuna picked up the light box and shook it warily. It didn't sound too dangerous. But if it _was_ a bomb, he had probably already set it off. Which means he should probably quickly open it and see how many more seconds he had left, or if possible, run out of the house.

The box opened up to reveal a harmless book. "_Reconnaissance_ _for Dummies" _Tsuna read out the title before flipped open to the first page. A note fell out.

_Yamamoto_ _Takeshi_.

Tsuna threw himself back on the bed. He wasn't ready for this.

-

**Observation Files 013 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location:** Convenience Store, Namimori

Having encountered Yamamoto on the streets, I dress incognito and follow him into the convenience store. Yamamoto is humming a nonsensical tune and browsing the aisles. He retrieves something from the health aisle, but I am too far away to see what he has purchased. Since tomorrow is White Day, I will take this time to get something for Kyoko-chan.

Yamamoto goes to the counter to pay, but does not take his receipt. Below is a copy of his receipt:

Namimori Convenience Store #4

2009/03/13 - 10:59

Purchase: Namimori's-Special-Already-Pre-wrapped-White Day-Chocolate-for-Lazy-Men_,_ Nicotine Patches

Revelation: Yamamoto can prepare delicious, gourmet platters of sushi, but cannot make chocolate. Also...Yamamoto smokes?

-

**Observation Files 014 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Namimori Sushiya, Namimori

Yamamoto is currently eating lunch at Namimori Sushiya. He has ordered a variety of nigirizushi. As I see him eat through this annoyingly small window, I am sitting beside the garbage bin of the restaurant. I am very hungry. It smells.

Revelation: Namimori Sushiya is Takesushi's biggest rival in Namimori and Yamamoto enjoys eating lunch there.

-

**Observation Files 015 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Batting field, Namimori

It is now five in the afternoon. Yamamoto has spent his entire afternoon at the batting field. He is very dedicated.

I am hiding in the bushes near the batting field. I've been hit three times.

Revelation: Yamamoto takes baseball very, very seriously. And he has very good aim.

-

**Observation Files 016 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Fish market, Namimori

Yamamoto is walking through the fish market. Below is a transcript of a recording between Yamamoto and the market owner. There are distracting noises in high volume during most of the conversation.

"Yamamoto a;sdf have jasdjf been?"

"alskdfja again"

"Father asldfjal;uiojowhkkjhqwioj challenge"

"jaolsjdf sushi alsjdfwoj"

"wjoaihw bloody lawiha"

"Tuna?"

"Mackeral."

"Squid aslkwiashdfl fresh asjdlfjwohatwld salmon."

"askldfjw expensive"

"akwjwoijsfj yen alsjfowha kill"

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Revelation: Yamamoto is good at bargaining.

-

**Observation Files 017 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Takesushi, Namimori

Yamamoto has returned to Takesushi. His father stops him the moment he steps through the door. "How was the food there?"

"Not that great. The mackeral was very fresh, but the rice was lacking in flavor."

His father nodded thoughtfully. "Good, good. Were you able to bring home the best fish in the market today?"

"Of course Dad. The question is, can you tell what it is?"

His father sniffs the air. "Tuna!"

Yamamoto laughs. "You're losing your touch. It's salmon, Dad."

"You lying to your old man now? There is the scent of tuna following you."

"I'm telling you dad, it's _salmon_."

"You saying I'm WRONG?!"

"Yea. You're wrong."

"I'm never wrong!"

He pulls out his sushi knife just as Yamamoto takes out his bat. As they clash, they both grin.

Revelation: The Yamamoto's are still, as nii-san always says, EXTREME as ever. And Yamamoto is good at reconasiiance.

-

**Observation Files 018 - Yamamoto Takeshi – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Garden behind Takesushi, Namimori

Yamamoto takes a humongous platter of sushi outside with him. He sits down on the porch and stares at the garden.

As he stretches, he speaks "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh today was such a good day!"

_Really_?

"It must've really sucked though, not having been able to eat at all_."_

_Was Yamamoto speaking on the phone_?

"...I'm talking to you Tsuna."

_Uh..._"W-what?!"

Yamamoto laughs. "Did you have fun tailing me today?'

"H-how..."

"I knew you were following me. Besides, its not hard to notice a shadow when you know to look for it."

"What..."

"Gokudera tipped me off." Yamamoto grinned and grabbed his cup. "He said you were missing the entire day and then when he found you, it turns out you were right behind him."

Yamamoto pushes the sushi towards me and I realize there were two cups all along. "Come on, let's have dinner. You must be starving."

As I shove a salmon roll into my mouth, I choke when he says "You know, trying to avoid revealing that I knew you were there was actually pretty fun. This was a nice game."

Revelation: Yamamoto still thinks everything is a game. And I need to start reading that book.

-

Dragonmage27: I can't believe I left this for a year, and then I did this in four hours. Please don't kill me! I hope you enjoyed it....sorry it's so short...I couldn't think of too much funny stuff...but it was File 017 that inspired me to write Yamamoto.  
Even though its the summer, I have work and SAT prep on the weekdays, so I have no time, but I'll try to update on the weekends. I might be working more on my other story "Snippets of Life" and "Bloodlust" though. (shameless advertisement LOL). Thanks for reading!


	4. Sasagawa Ryohei

Dragonmage27: Time for Ryohei!~ Oh noes…only a few more weeks till school. –cries-

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Naruto.

-

Tsuna yawned. The book was interesting, but it was getting late. He carefully tucked in his Tuna Fish bookmark (special hand-made gift from Gokudera-kun) between chapter three and chapter four of _Reconnaissance for Dummies_ and tucked the book under his pillow. As he closed his eyes, his mind recalled the lesson of the day: "Camouflage like a chameleon in a crowd and never _never_ hide behind a brick-design printed cloth while next to a brick wall. Do _not _listen to Naruto."

When he woke up in the morning, Tsuna rolled his head off his pillow and reached for his book. He rapidly blinked his eyes when he saw his bookmark missing and replaced with a large green sticker. In black cursive writing, it wrote "Sasagawa Ryohei."

Tsuna groaned before he froze. His head never moved from his pillow last night did it?

-

**Observation Files 019 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Sasagawa Residence, Namimori

It is currently 10:33 A.M. and onii-san has come home from his infamous early-before-dawn workout. He just finished taking a shower and has gone down into the kitchen. Here is a transcript between Kyoko-chan and onii-san:

Kyoko: Onii-chan! Good morning!

Ryohei: _Yawwwn!_ Mornin'. What you doing in here?

Kyoko: I'm baking.

Ryohei: Huh. Looks like a hurricane whipped through it. _Hahahahaha_

Kyoko: Oniichan!! … I'm making a cake for dad. He's coming back home from his business trip in Seoul.

Ryohei: Oh yeah…almost forgot…anyways, I'm going to train.

Kyoko: Just make sure you come home for dinner okay? And be careful! Don't hurt yourself.

Ryohei: I should be the one to say it to you. Make sure the smoke detector is working.

Kyoko: ONIICHAN!!!

Revelation: Onii-san's father works abroad. Kyoko-chan is a messy baker. And looks very cute in a frilly apron.

-

**Observation Files 020 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Namimori Zoo, Namimori

Onii-san has arrived at a zoo. This was what occurred:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT HAVE KANGAROOS? I CAME JUST FOR THEM!"

"Sir, sir. Please calm down. I apologize for the inconvenience, but perhaps you'll enjoy watching the other animals we have here? One of our koalas just gave birth-"

"A KOALA? I CAN'T FIGHT A KOALA!!!"

"SIR! You _cannot _fight our animals. Kangaroos or lions or zebras. You especially can't fight our koalas!"

"Yeah, I know I can't fight a koala. The only thing they do is hug a tree. Kangaroos, however, are a boxer's dream! But wait, you said…lion. Lion right?"

"Uh…sir…"

"EXTREMEEEEE!!!!!! HERE I COME!!"

"Sir…SIR!"

Revelation: Onii-san likes kangaroos and lions. Or…he likes to fight them.

-

**Observation Files 021 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Sasagawa Residence, Namimori

After a really epic fight with a lion, onii-san has rushed frantically back to his house. After quickly checking the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, onii-san ran into his room. He is searching for something and keeps muttering, "where is it? How can there be no more…where is it?"

Onii-san ran into the kitchen, screamed to Kyoko "I'm going out to get something!" and ran out the door. He did not hear his sister's reply, "Where are you going? When did you get back? …Onii-chan?"

Revelation: Onii-san is looking for something and Kyoko-chan is a great cook. The house smells great.

-

**Observation Files 022 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Convenience Store, Namimori

Onii-san walked up to the first aid aisle and paid for something. As soon he received his change, onii-san pulls out…a pack of band aids?

And he tears the box open to stick one to his nose.

Revelation: When a band aid on the nose falls off during a fight with a lion, onii-san immediately replaces it.

-

**Observation Files 023 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Sasagawa Residence, Namimori

Onii-chan is currently eating dinner with his parents and Kyoko-chan. Here is a transcript:

Kyoko: How was your trip dad?

Mr. Sasagawa: Fine, fine. I brought back some sweets you and your brother love. Honey, how have you been?

Mrs. Sasagawa: Well, I just bought a new dress last week during a sale. Try that dish, Kyoko made it all by herself.

Mr. Sasagawa: It's delicious! What else have you done Kyoko, besides transforming into a master chef?

Kyoko: Daddy! Nothing much happened recently. I went on a few shopping trips with friends and bought some new clothes.

Mr. Sasagawa: Good, good. And you, Ryohei?

Ryohei: Ah…same, same. I fought a lion.

Mr. Sasagawa: Oh, what was the outcome?

Ryohei: I won.

Mr. Sasagawa: (slams hand onto the table) THAT'S MY BOY!

Mrs. Sasagawa: Love...

Mr. Sasagawa: Good work! EXTREME work!

Kyoko: Dad!

Mr. Sasagawa: Sorry, dear. I get overexcited. Anything else, boy?

Ryohei: Oh. Yeah. I joined the mafia.

Revelation: Onii-san is very, very blunt. And he gets his personality from his father.

-

**Observation Files 024 – Sasagawa Ryohei – reported by Sawada Tsuna**

**Location: **Sasagawa Residence, Namimori

Onii-san is in his room and sound asleep. On his wall is a giant poster of a boxing kangaroo.

Revelation: Onii-san really likes kangaroos and _Reconnaissance for Dummies_ really works. Mission: Success

-

Dragonmage27: Ryohei is finished! And Tsuna finally succeeds! I hope you enjoyed it! Since I was just wondering, out of: Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, which one was your favorite? Thanks for reading!


End file.
